Concrete Angel
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Fem!Harry. Camille Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived, is now the brusied, and battered, with no one to love. Just when she was about to lose all hope, her Hogwarts arives. Now its the fight to to the finish, but what will happen along the way? Oliver/OC
1. Prologue

** I adopted this story from UltimateLoveStorys, she really awesome! Plz R&R!**

* * *

"Albus, you can't just leave her here! I will gladly take her rather than let her stay here! Albus, I'm her godmother, let me take her." Minerva McGonagall pleaded with the man in front of her. He was holding a crying 1 year old baby girl with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, a button nose and a lightning bolt shaped cut upon her forehead. She was adorable minus the fact that she was crying, but she had a very good reason, you see, her parents had been murdered the night before and she was given that cut which would soon turn into a scar. Suddenly the baby's hair turned a deep blue color and she was sobbing and struggling to get to Minerva, they gasped at this new change.

"Oh, she's a Metamorphosis!" Minerva said in shock but a rare smile graced her lips. This girl was very special, she was a witch, the girl-who-lived (she had survived the killing curse and defeated Voldemort the night her parents were murdered by him) and now she was a little Metamorphosis!

"Yes, well anyway Minerva, I have to put her here. It is the safest place she can be from Death Eaters and from letting her fame get to her head. I simply cannot leave her with you even if you are her godmother." he said with finality in his voice. "Now, I need to change the letter a bit to tell them about her Metamorphoses abilities."

Minerva had the saddest look on her face with tears falling from her eyes. Anyone could tell that she loved the little girl as her own and didn't want to let her go. She took the baby girl from Albus and hugged her to her chest whispering "I love you." And comforting words. She let out a sob and rocked the girl a little and whispered something like 'I'll be seeing you soon my baby girl' and sobbed again when she handed her to Albus saying quietly "my baby, my baby, don't take her" over and over again. Albus looked at her with saddened eyes at seeing a strong woman like her losing her hope and probably going to seal off her emotions and become the strict professor she had become when her own baby girl and husband were killed in Grindelwald's days many years ago. This little baby reminded her of her own and it killed Albus to take her away from her, the one who destroyed the walls she built around her heart that made her the strict rule abiding transfiguration professor she had become and would now become again.

She used to be very fun and playful, not very strict, and very mischievous, Albus would know as they had gone to school together and been the best of friends, partners in crime, and shoulders to lean on. She had been there for him as his Mother and his little baby sister Arianna had all died as they had been family to her too. He was there for her when her husband and child died and when her family did too. They had always been there for each other and that would not stop now. He would help her through this pain and even though it wouldn't stop the walls from forming around her heart, it might make them easier to break down. He wanted to be the one to break them down.

But first he had to give the girl to the family, the Dursleys. He set her on the doorstep when she fell asleep, gave her the little lioness stuffed animal with a C on it and Minerva gave her a little tabby cat stuffed animal that looked exactly like her animagus form. She also set down with her two pictures. both muggle kind, the first was of Lily and James with the other Marauders messing around in the background and the second was of a stag, dog, rat, wolf, and a pearly white doe that was obviously to any wizard a patronus. The lioness was from her parents with a C for her name and the cat was obviously from Minerva. Albus set down the letter as she clutched the toys and pictures in her sleep and turned to a sobbing Minerva, picked her up and whispered in her ear.

"Camille will be okay."

He didn't know how terribly wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! All rights go to J.K. Rowling:D**

* * *

** Nearly 10 years later**

Things hadn't changed much on the outside of number 4 Privet Drive but things had definitely changed a lot on the inside.

A young 10 year old girl with dark, curly hair and a lightning bolt scar on her head lay asleep on a cot, clutching two stuffed animals, a lioness and a tabby cat, with two photos pinned above the cot. Other than that the room was bare.

The little girl's name was Camille Lily Potter, she was dreaming, it was a wonderful dream too, her parents were with her, and they were alive too! Camille usually dreamed that she was in Heaven with her parents, who died when she was just a baby in the car crash where she had gotten her scar, she dreamed of this often, that she was loved and with her parents, but she always woke up and had to face the horror that was her life. Just as she did right now.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Her Aunt Petunia screeched at her through the door and she slowly rose, wincing in pain as she ached all over as a result of last night's beating from Uncle Vernon, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she got ready on autopilot.

"Are you up yet?" Her Aunt screeched so loudly that a spider fell from the ceiling, but that didn't faze her, the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept. She was grateful though, that she wasn't out on the streets.

"Nearly." she murmured quietly

"Good. Now get out here and make breakfast! I want everything perfect for my Duddy's birthday!" And her heels clacked away.

Oh, that's right, Dudley's birthday! I had nearly forgotten…

She always hated Dudley's birthday. Usually at the end of the day, Uncle Vermin (her nickname for him) was in a bad mood because Dudley had thrown some kind of fit and he would let his anger out on her. It would be the worst beating of the year except for her birthday.

Dudley would always get to go somewhere cool for his birthday while she was shipped off to an old cat lady's house. Her name was Mrs. Figg; Camille didn't have much of a problem with going there except that it smelled funny… she loved cats though, and her favorite one was a black kitten with white paws, muzzle, underbelly and bright blue eyes. Camille loved the cat so much that Mrs. Figg promised to give her the little kitten when she was older. Her name was Minx and Camille looked forward to when she was old enough to have her.

Camille stretched her limbs and walked out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. She had just started making the breakfast when Uncle Vermin yelled at her.

"Brush your hair, girl! And pull it up when you cook! I don't want your freak hair in our food!" She sighed and did as he said, brushing didn't do much though, her hair was just naturally messy. Pulling it up helped though, and that was how she normally wore it.

Camille was a very short and petite girl with long, messy, black hair, a somewhat elegant face, emerald green eyes (**A/N** she has her mother's vision so she doesn't wear glasses) and a lightning bolt shaped scar that she hid by parting her bangs to the side. The only things that she liked about her appearance were her eyes and the way that sometimes her hair would become a different color, she figured out that the colors correspond with her emotions, like blue was sad, read was mad, and when her hair was a dulled black or going on grey, that meant she was detached and depressed. She guessed that she may be a little pretty by the way some boys stared at her, but that could just be because she was a freak…

Once she put the food on the table, Dudley came down and started to count his presents, he soon had a look on his face that suggested a tantrum and Camille wolfed down her food in case of the table being flipped in a fit of rage.

"That's 28! It's two less than last year!" he whined to his parents and Camille just couldn't help her thought's, what an ungrateful brat! I get a beating on my birthday while you get more presents than you can count! She had a sour look on her face that Aunt Petunia caught and shot her a warning look.

"Duddy-kins," Camille stifled a giggle, "You haven't counted Auntie Marge's gift!" She seemed to sense a tantrum too.

"Okay, 29 then." he still looked unhappy

"Don't worry Sweetums; we'll get you two more at the zoo! Two more okay?"

"That'll be 30... 30... Umm…" Camille let out a small giggle that she covered up with a cough. The idiot can't even count! Though, I should know, since I do all of his homework!

"31 Sweetums." She smiled, satisfied, and sat at the table.

Then Uncle Vernon spoke up." The Cat Lady can't take her today, she's out of town."

Camille looked up shocked, was she going to be able to go to the Zoo?

"Well… can't we leave her in the car?"

"No, the car's new! We can't do that! What about your friend Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca."

"Well… I guess we have to take her…." he didn't look happy at all with this new development. And apparently, neither did Dudley, for he burst into the fake tears her used to get what he wanted.

"B-but I d-don't w-want her t-to go!" he cried into his mother's arms and smiled nastily at her but then the doorbell rang and Vermin went to get it. It was Piers Polkiss, a scrawny, rat faced boy who was friends with Dudley. Dudley's tears stopped at once.

Piers were one of the boys who stared at her. Just as he was doing right now. She internally groaned and then they went to the car. She of course sat between the window and Piers. Wonderful.

The car ride to the Zoo was torture, for one, Uncle Vermin kept rambling on and on about things that he hated, Camille, Hooligans, Camille, Slackers, Camille, Motorcycles and oh! Would you look at that! Now he was rambling about Camille!

What a shocker. She thought, rolling her eyes and focusing on the next problem Piers.

She got as close to the car door as possible, trying to put a lot of distance between them but he kept getting closer and closer. He put his hand on her leg, right on her bruise and she snapped.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" And swatted his hand away. He looked a bit shocked at the sharpness and hostility in her voice but didn't let it faze him otherwise and kept annoying her.

"Watch Your Manners Girl!" Vermin screamed, his face turning purple and Piers smirked. Dudley just looked weirdly at him for even touching a freak like me but turned away and looked out the window then shrieked.

"Look! The Zoo! We're finally here!" and for the first time in her like, Camille mentally thanked Dudley, as Piers jumped away from her to look out Dudley's window.

As they got out of the car, Vernon pulled her aside.

"Ok girl, I want none of your funny business today! Dudley must have a perfect birthday! And if it turns out bad, you will have the beating of a lifetime! Understand?" As he said the last word, he shook her shoulders hard, she fearfully nodded and rushed away from him and walked behind them, shaking all the way, thinking about what that beating would entail.

After a while of walking around and looking at animals, like a Gorilla that she thought looked remarkably like Dudley except for the fact that it wasn't blonde, they stopped to get ice-cream. Both Dudley and Piers got Knickerbocker Glory's and then the woman asked what she wanted, Camille's eyes went wide and she looked between her Aunt and Uncle, when her Aunt piped up.

"She'll have a lemon ice." She smiled at the woman when she got her lemon ice.

When they sat down they ate what they had ordered, she rather liked her lemon ice and then when she thought things couldn't get better, Dudley complained about there not being enough ice-cream on his Knickerbocker Glory. When Vernon came back with a new one, he even let her eat the rest of the first!

But she should've realized that it was all way too good to last.

After eating they went to the reptile house, currently, they were in front of an enclosure that held a snake that Camille was sure could wrap itself around Uncle Vernon's car three times.

Dudley whined to his father, "Make it move! I want is to move!"

So Uncle Vernon 'smartly' knocked on the glass, waited, and when the snake did nothing he turned to his son

"It's not going to move." Dudley frowned at the answer

"Stupid, boring snake…." he grumbled under his breath and walked away with Vernon and Piers, she stayed though.

Once she turned back to the snake, she was shocked to find that it was looking at her with its head raised curiously. And then, it winked! She was taken aback because she had been sure that snakes didn't have eyelids, but eventually, she winked back, and then giggled at her foolishness.

Winking at a snake, you must be going mad! Might as well go along with it…

"Bet you get that a lot." She motioned to the boys and the snake gave her a look that clearly said tells me about it, and nodded its head

She looked at it sympathetically.

"So, what kind of snake are you?" It jabbed its tail towards the sign on the enclosure that she had missed.

It read: _Brazilian Boa Constrictor_

"Oh, so what was it like in Brazil?" she questioned thoughtfully, it sounded nice. It pointed its tail at the sign again with a sad look.

Right under the type of snake were the words: **Bred in Captivity**

"Oh… I'm sorry, it must be terrible not being where you're supposed to be!" the snake nodded sadly and then a voice sounded behind her.

"DAD! DAD! LOOK WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" Dudley was screaming, and ran over. He punched her in the gut and she fell to the floor as Piers and Dudley were glued to the glass, and she suddenly saw red, she knew her hair would be red as well but at the moment, she didn't care to turn it back.

They had no right! her mind screamed angrily, and suddenly, it wasn't just her mind that was screaming, the two boys fell into the enclosure as the glass disappeared and they were screaming their bloody heads off as the snake slithered out and went past her. But as it went by, she swore she heard it hiss,

"Thanksss, amiga. Brazil, here I come!" Her smile was not long lived as Vermin shot her a death glare and she gulped, knowing what was to come when she got home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Own nothing!**

* * *

As soon as they walked into the door Dudley took one look at Uncle Vernon then shot a fearful look at Camille before running upstairs, Aunt Petunia ran to her bedroom and Camille backed herself up until she reached her cupboard, but not before Vernon thundered dangerously

"AND WHERE, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

She whimpered as he dragged her by the pony tail into the middle of the room.

Then the beating started, she thrashed and screamed as he punched, kicked, and stomped on her small form curled in a ball on the ground. Then the next thing she knew he had picked her off the ground and she was laying with her belly on the chair and Vernon was pulling his belt off. He then whipped her body with all his strength. She screamed and cried and sobbed and after about a half hour of this he threw her to the ground, kicked her hard in the ribs, and then threw her into her cupboard.

As she woke up Camille realized that she must've passed out after her beating, she found that she was on the floor of her cupboard and stood up weakly, almost crying out in pain before collapsing onto her cot and closing her eyes.

What did I ever do to deserve this nightmare? Why couldn't I have just died with mummy and daddy?

"Maybe I'll be with you soon…" she mumbled before falling asleep again.

When Camille was finally let out, the soreness was almost gone. The summer had started and school was out, so she didn't have to worry about being bullied until the end of summer.

When Camille walked into the kitchen, Dudley was wearing his new school uniform. He was parading around the house in the get-up, which included a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, a boater, and a knobbly stick. He took to whacking everyone and everything within reach with this stick, which became extremely annoying to Camille.

"Oh, my little Dudders is growing up so fast!" Aunt Petunia was near tears and so was Camille as she tried to hold in her laughs, but one thought of her beating subdued the laughs and a somber look came to her face as she calmed down.

When Uncle Vernon came in they all sat down to eat, excluding Camille.

Uncle Vernon suddenly spoke up and she tensed up at his voice.

"Dudley go get the mail."

Her shoulders dropped in shock at the Vermin asking his precious little boy to do something.

"Make Camille get it!" he whined and she fought the impulse to roll her eyes.

"Get the mail, girl." Uncle Vernon said flatly.

Camille got up obediently and walked out of the room, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and bent down to grab the letters looking through them. Aunt Marge, Veronica, electric bill, some other bills, a letter for Camille, pay check- wait… a letter for Camille? She looked at the letter carefully, inspecting it. The envelope was made of a yellowed, thick parchment paper and was closed with a beautiful wax seal, it was red, green, yellow, and blue with a lion, serpent, badger, and an eagle. It also had a beautifully scripted H in the middle. It was addressed to,]

**Miss. C.L. Potter,**

** Number 4 Privet Dr.**

** The Cupboard Under The Stairs**

In the same wonderful script as the H; but in a pretty emerald color, just like her eyes.

What are you doing girl? Checking the mail for bombs or something?" he chuckled at his joke.

Camille looked up panicked, and grabbed all the letters, putting hers tucked into the waist of her jeans and draping her baggy shirt over it. Deeming it acceptable, she walked back in and handed the mail to Uncle Vernon.

After clean up breakfast, Aunt Petunia ordered her to leave the house until dinner. Days like this was when Aunt Petunia had 'friends' over. She didn't really have friends, more or less gossip buddies.

Camille walked to the park, deeming it far away enough from everybody.

She was there for about a good hour, until Camille heard a twig break from the woods only a few feet away.

There only a few feet away was a big black dog, but it didn't look menacing at all. It just looked like a common house dog, but you can never be too sure.

Slowly, Camille gut up from the swing but kept eyes on the dog. As she was backing up, the dog lunged and… Was licking her face, and wagging his tail?

"Hey big guy, what are you doing out all by your lone some?" She asked the dog. In return the dog only walked away a few feet, sat down, and… Turned into a man with long black hair.


End file.
